¡Alejaos de Mí!
by Isabel M-Ameban
Summary: Fic humorístico entre Natsuky yo. ¿Qué pasaría si Lina, Gaury, Zel, Amelia, Firia, Xelloss, Martina, Naga, Shilfild, Vargaarv, Luna, Rezo y Eris estuvieran encerrados todos juntos en un mismo lugar por unas horas?¡El Caos! LG ZA VF RE... Capítulo 4 UP!
1. Capítulo 1 Ya estamos como siempre

Fan fic de " Slayers " by Ameban y Natcha. Todos los derechos de autor están reservados a Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi y Tokyo TV, SOFTX; los personajes y el contexto. El argumento y personajes muy secundarios, son míos. Comentarios y opiniones, al final de la obra.

Esta es un fanficion compartido escrito entre **Natsuky Ayanami **( _Natcha_ es su ID en y yo. Se trata de una comedia escrita de "Slayers" escrita entre por partes entre las dos: hay capítulos y escenas escritas por ella y otras por mí y el guión general está un poco hecho entre las dos. Intentamos que no se note qué ha escrito quién, así que adaptamos la forma de escribir de las dos para encubrirlo. La versión aquí expuestas puede no ser la definitiva, ya que la historia no está totalmente terminada. Pero ahora se trata solo de pasar un buen rato y reírse, así que los "flamers" y demás, que se hagan a la idea.

A disfrutar...

* * *

**"¡Alejaos de mi!" **

**Capítulo-1 "Ya estamos como siempre."**

"_¿Qué estoy yo haciendo con ésta panda de retrasados mentales?"_

Lina se rascó la cabeza aturdida entre el estruendo formado por los gritos agudos de Philia conteniéndose por no adoptar su aspecto de dragón y las carcajadas de Xelloss mientras huía de ella ondeando una prenda de ropa clara que no era otra cosa que la ropa interior de la joven sacerdotisa.

¡Queréis parar de una maldita vez¡Me ésta entrando dolor de cabeza!- exigió la pelirroja entre el estruendo mostrando unos colmillos que no eran el preludio de nada bueno.

Filia ignoró por completo a la hechicera de magia negra. Había sacado su maza y la ondeaba con desesperación en el aire frustrada por el vano intento de alcanzar a su presa. Xelloss sonrió volviéndose hacia ésta, agitó de forma burlona la prenda de ropa al tiempo que se llevaba un dedo a la altura del ojo para sacar la lengua en una mueca burlona. La mujer dragón rugió completamente ruborizada, fuera de sí gruñendo con una boca que ya no era tan humana como segundos antes, despreocupada ya de que en su persecución un aura dorada comenzara a envolverla débilmente. El mazoku rompió a carcajadas, y con una mueca satírica jugueteo con la goma elástica de la prenda interior femenina de la dragona que arrancó un grito agónico de ella quemando su rostro en la vergüenza y el pudor contenidos.

En ese mismo instante, cuando el cuerpo de ésta había empezado a tomar brillos dorados y a cuartearse su piel en lo que parecían ser escamas, un puchero de acero macizo voló por el aire con certera puntería hasta estrellarse contra la cara del desprevenido mazoku permitiendo que en su momentánea confusión, Filia le diera caza para saciar así su sed de venganza una vez alcanzado su objetivo justo antes de perder el control por completo.

Lina alzó los brazos hacia el cielo en señal de impotencia, murmuró algo para si, y se volvió escéptica hacia Zelgadiss que con la vista hacia otro lado, todavía mantenía el brazo alzado debido al lanzamiento del metal.

¡Muy bien, Zel! –comentó con ironía- ¿Dónde quieres ahora que hagamos la comida? -Se volvió hacia la imagen de fondo de Philia destrozando completamente a mazazos al sacerdote- Cuando ella acabe con él, no habrá ni rastro de la maldita olla. ?Podrías pensar un poco en los demás y no hacerlo todo por tu cuenta!-

Zelgadiss simplemente resopló levantándose del suelo, alejándose del improvisado campamento ante la atenta mirada de Ameria que pestañeó confusa.

Lina¿no te parece que Zel está muy raro desde que salimos de la última ciudad? Parece que está pálido, como si le preocupara algo… y todo desde que salimos de la dichosa biblioteca, cuando caminábamos por las calles pegó un grito al escuchar el sonido de un cascabel… ?Y se trataba tan sólo de un gato! -

Mira Ameria, ahora a mí lo único que me preocupa es comer… -aferró una bolsa tirada junto al fuego, desanudó el cordón y miró dentro con esperanza, esperanza que se convirtió en desengañó terminando por ser desesperación cuando la volteó y nada cayó de ella. La tiró al suelo y pateó éste encolerizada.- ?Sin tan sólo el idiota de Gourry no hubiera perdido el maldito dinero! –El aludido roncaba profundamente apoyado contra un árbol apartado del grupo ajeno a los acontecimientos.

Y sin tan sólo tu no te hubieras gastado todo lo demás en ponerte harta de comida en una taberna antes de salir –murmuró sobriamente la joven princesa llevándose la mano al estomago que comenzaba a emitir suaves gorgoteos

Ameria… -la voz dulce y cantarina de la hechicera pelirroja resonó con más fuerza que el más terrible de sus gritos. La joven princesa la miró con recelo, e incluso apoyó ambas manos en el suelo por si tenía que huir por salvar la vida. No quería conocer realmente lo que era capaz de hacer Lina cuando tenía hambre.

¿Si?…-

Recuerdas lo muy buenas amigas que somos ¿verdad? –sus ojos se volvieron brillantes, Ameria afirmó levemente tragando con dificultad- Lo mucho que nos apreciamos mutuamente y las muchas cosas que estaríamos dispuestas a hacer la una por la otra ¿verdad que si? –su cara se llenó de una sonrisa tan ancha que por un momento la princesa temió que la hechicera pelirroja pretendiera cocinarla a ella en vez de buscar cualquier animal en el bosque.

Claro, Lina… –murmuró por fin.

Ameria ¿dónde guardaste el sello de Saillune! –La hechicera se abalanzó sobre ella comenzando a rebuscar entre sus bolsillos como un animal frenético.- ?Dámelo¡Quiero comer!-

Lina…¡No te lo daré!… ¡Yo no lo tengo!-

La hechicera pelirroja no se detuvo, sino que de alguna manera le había quitado la camisa junto con la capa y ahora sacudía ambas en el aire buscando algún bolsillo secreto interior. La princesa se volvió ruborizada cubriéndose el sostén con los brazos.

Qué no está ahí y tan poco te lo voy a dar, recuerda lo que hiciste la última vez con él! … ¡así que devuélveme mis cosas!

¡Quiero el maldito sello y lo voy a conseguir! –Lina tiró la ropa y volvió a la carga con la joven. Ameria fue rápida de reflejos y se aferró con rapidez el pantalón antes de que la hechicera pelirroja se lo arrancara de un tirón.

¡Que no lo tengo! –Lina empecinada continuó tirando de la prenda, la princesa que vio que no tenía fuerzas para detenerla comenzó a gritar lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza- ?Zeeeeel¡ayúdameeeeeeeeeeee!-

Con los gritos ahora no sólo de una mujer dragón furiosa (que todavía no se había cansado de golpear al demonio), sino también de una princesa acosada y de una hechicera desquiciada o peor aún: hambrienta. Gourry entre abrió un ojo. La escena no le sorprendió. En realidad muy pocas cosas lo hacían, por la sencilla razón de que no la entendía. Se puso de pie sacudiéndose la tierra del trasero y miró fijamente a las dos jóvenes que se revolcaban por el suelo. El guerrero se rascó la cabeza, desconcertado.

¡Lina! –puso ambas manos en forma de embudo para asegurarse de que la muchacha le oía a pesar de la distancia en la que ahora se encontraba- Linaaaa ¿Por qué quieres desnudar a Ameria¡Explícamelo Lina que no lo entiendo! –al verse ignorado por ésta se rascó de nuevo la cabeza y se encogió de hombros comenzando a correr tras ellas.

A lo mejor es una nueva forma de discutir quien se lleva el mejor trozo de carne –murmuró para sí esperanzado.

Zelgadiss volvió a suspirar mirando el escándalo que se había formado en tan sólo unos segundos. Su vista se posó en el sacerdote y una sonrisa cínica se poso en sus labios. Siempre se le olvidaba decirle a Philia lo muy bien que le había caído desde el principio (aunque le hubiera golpeado con la maza nada más conocerle) y el muy buen uso que le sabía dar al arma que portaba siempre con ella. Sus ojos miraron de reojo a Lina y su ceño se frunció con desaprobación justo antes de que sus mejillas se tornaran rosadas al fijarse en los esfuerzos de la princesa tirada en el suelo procurando por todos los medios que la hechicera pelirroja no le arrancara los pantalones.

Pero que burra llega a ser Lina cuando se lo propone. -La quimera suspiró y regresó junto al grupo intentando conseguir calmar un poco los ánimos.

Al fondo, el sol estaba comenzando a ponerse, y el cielo se iba tiñendo de rojo. Estaba claro que además de las habituales peleas y una Lina hambrienta, tendrían que pasar la noche al raso.

Jaaa, jaaaa, jaaaa –una risa entrecortada nasal emergió tras unos matorrales- Esta vez _yaaa_ te _tengooo_ Lina Inversee! –al igual que la risa una figura se alzó con altivez entre las sombras de la noche. Se apartó arrogantemente el pelo de la cara y sonrió de forma cínica, sus ojos brillando maliciosamente en la penumbra.

Mi _queridooo Zhomestreeer, _por fin_ juntooos_ nos vengaremos de esa _hechiceeera_ pechiplano del tres al _cuaartoo- _sacó un estaño y horripilante amuleto del bolsillo y se lo llevo a las mejillas ruborizadas. –Éste plan _nooo_ _puedee_ fallar

De improviso la figura sacó una bandeja de tamaño considerable repleta de carne aderezada con especias exóticas y otros manjares y tomando con otra mano un pai-pai comenzó a enviar la embriagadora fragancia hacia donde se encontraba en grupo acampado.

¡Ayudadme de una vez! –gritó Ameria al borde de la histeria tanto a Gourry como a Zelgadiss que permanecía a su alrededor sin saber que hacer, si dejar que las dos muchachas terminaran matándose entre ellas o arriesgarse a que Lina les arrancase un brazo de cuajo por entrometerse. La situación no duró mucho. Lina se detuvo en seco con una mirada sádica y hambrienta en su rostro que hizo que tanto la quimera como el guerrero retrocedieran aterrorizados.

Gourry… ¿no lo hueles? – la hechicera pelirroja se puso en pie y se volvió con una mirada vacía hacia la maleza. –Huele como a pollo… -murmuró encaminándose hacia ésta con unos ojos brillantes por la emoción. El guerrero la siguió sin comprender hasta que el mismo captó el dulce olor que seguía la hechicera. Sus ojos brillaron de igual forma que ésta y ambos se perdieron entre los arbustos.

Ameria, que había aprovechado para vestirse de nuevo, miró a Zel confundida.

¿Y ahora que hacemos?-

La quimera lanzó una mirada de soslayo a la mujer dragón que yacía sentada sobre el cuerpo inmóvil del sacerdote, tomándose una taza de te con un gesto ufano y de satisfacción en la cara.

Desde luego no pienso quedarme aquí perdiendo el tiempo. –Se volvió hacia donde Lina y Gourry habían desaparecido e hizo lo mismo. La princesa suspiró mientras se encogía de hombros y los seguía.

Philia sonrió ajena a su alrededor pateando a Xelloss para asegurarse que no le quedaban ganas de moverse.

¡_Prooonto_ esos estúpidos caerán en mi _traaampa_! –Martina había posado el plato junto a las escaleras de un viejo edificio que se encontraba en un claro del bosque junto a un gran acantilado.

Se trataba de un viejo caserón de tres plantas medio derruido y con pinta de derrumbarse del todo en cualquier momento, por los continuos chirridos que producían las viejas maderas; aunque no por ello dejaba de tener un aspecto entre lo que fue una magnífica quinta y también un lugar donde la gente decente no debía acercarse muy a menudo.

La princesa de Zhoana extrajo un papel de uno de sus bolsillos ocultos y lo miró con satisfacción. -¿Y crees que ésta estupidez resultar? –preguntó una voz arrogante a su espalda. Martina se volvió hacia la figura del recién llegado y sonrió con altivez.

¡Por _supueeesto_ que sí¡Fue mi _queeerido_ _Zooomester_ en _persooona_ quién me la _propuuuso_! – le tendió la nota. El desconocido la cogió sin mucho interés y la miró durante unos segundos antes de hacer una bola de papel con ella y tirarla por encima del hombro. Se cruzó de brazos y una risa estridente manó de su garganta.

¡Esto me parece una estupidez, princesita!-

Martina le dirigió una mirada cortante a la par que alzaba un dedo hacia la altura de la boca para hostigar a la figura que se callase. La figura no cumplió inmediatamente la petición, pero sus risas se amortiguaron lentamente hasta desaparecer.

De _tooodas fooormas_, te contraté porque eres una _hechiceeera_ de _faaama_ _reconociiida_, incluso tu misma dijiste que eras _muuucho_ más _poderooosa_ que esa _hechiceeera_ pechiplano de Lina Inversee… ?Pero _espeeero_ que no me _traiciooones_ como la última vez que _contrateee_ a un _soldaaado_ personal! –Martina agitó las manos con impotencia- ?Esa _maaaldita_ quimera fea…Zelgardis o lo que _seeea _arruinó todos mis _plaaanes_!-

La figura sonrió con arrogancia, complacida y satisfecha con los cumplidos. Se apartó el cabello de los hombros y en ese movimiento su capa se hecho hacia atrás dejando entre ver una calavera colgada en su voluminoso pecho que brilló reflejando la luz de la Luna.

_Continuará..._


	2. Capítulo2 Todos Juntos en Unión

_Fan fic de " Slayers " by Ameban y Natcha. Todos los derechos de autor están reservados a Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi y Tokyo TV, SOFTX; los personajes y el contexto. El argumento y personajes muy secundarios, son míos. Comentarios y opiniones, al final de la obra._

_Esta es un fanficion compartido escrito entre **Natsuky Ayanami **( Natcha es su ID en y yo. Se trata de una comedia escrita de "Slayers" escrita entre por partes entre las dos: hay capítulos y escenas escritas por ella y otras por mí y el guión general está un poco hecho entre las dos. Intentamos que no se note qué ha escrito quién, así que adaptamos la forma de escribir de las dos para encubrirlo. La versión aquí expuestas puede no ser la definitiva, ya que la historia no está totalmente terminada. Pero ahora se trata solo de pasar un buen rato y reírse, así que los "flamers" y demás, que se hagan a la idea._

_A disfrutar..._

* * *

**Capítulo-2: "Todos juntos en unión hasta darnos el morrón."**

-¡Estamos cerca! –Lina parecía realmente confiada en sus sentidos. La mirada de sabueso del guerrero también era de bastante convicción.

-Me dan miedo cuando se ponen así- murmuró Ameria a su acompañante. Zelgadiss miró a la princesa con cara de comprensión justo antes de estornudar.

-Salud –dijo con educación la joven, Zel iba a decir algo cuando volvió a estornudar.- Salud de nuevo. Oye Zel… Creo que alguien debe de estar hablando muy mal de ti en estos momentos…

Zelgadiss miró a la princesa con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¡¡Viene de esa casa! –Lina y Gourry habían salido al claro junto al acantilado y miraban la casa como si se tratase de la tierra prometida, en lugar de una destartalada mansión que amenazaba no solo con caerse en cualquier momento.

-¿No pensareis entrar hay de verdad?- preguntó incrédula la princesa.

-¡Si hay comida por supuesto que si! –exclamó la hechicera pelirroja corriendo hacia la casa seguida por el guerreo.

Zelgadiss se encogió de hombros y ante la incrédula mirada de Ameria se dispuso a seguirles. La princesa dio un paso hacia delante pero piso algo extraño. Miró hacia abajo recogiendo extrañada el trozo de papel arrugado que había bajo su bota. Lo estiró un poco y lo ojeó por encima.

-Zel…-

La quimera se detuvo al comprobar el leve temblor en la voz de la joven

-¿Qué ocurre Ameria? –preguntó ligeramente molesto.

-Creo que no deberíamos entrar…. –le tendió la hoja de papel. Zelgadiss la hojeo durante unos segundos tras los cuales miró a la princesa con una sonrisa.

-¿No iras a decirme que ahora crees en estas tonterías? –tiró el papel y la tomó por la muñeca.

-Pero Zeeeelll….

La quimera se detuvo en las escaleras frente a la puerta principal de la mansión, más que otra cosa debido a que la princesa se había afianzado en los escalones y no podía moverla sin hacerla daño.

-Ameria, ese tipo de cosas son las que se inventan los locales para asustar a los viajeros y bandidos de ruinas, piénsalo bien por un momento… ¡¡Fantasmas! –Señaló la casa y una sonrisa sincera y genuinamente divertida se formó en su rostro- ¡¡¿Crees de verdad que aquí va a haber fantasmas!-

La joven vaciló hurgando avergonzada la tierra con una bota.

-Bien… supongo que no…-

-Pues a dentro, a saber cuanto durará la casa en pie con esos dos locos sueltos sin nadie para controlarlos.-

Ameria levantó los ojos sorprendida hacia la quimera. ¿Había sido eso una broma? No tuvo tiempo para asegurarse. Zel la arrastró hacia el interior.

Ameria todavía tenía un pie en los escalones de la puerta, cuando sintió una corriente de aire frío golpeaba su cara proveniente de la oscuridad. Un leve escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando además captó un leve hormigueo como de unos dedos jugando con su nuca. La princesa gritó y se abrazó fuertemente al cuello de la quimera. Zelgadiss se quedó tan desconcertado y turbado que no se dio cuenta que a su espalda la puerta se estaba cerrando lentamente hasta que se oyó un fuerte golpe de entrechocar madera y ambos quedaron en la oscuridad más absoluta.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!- gritó la princesa al borde del histerismo ahora aferrada más fuertemente a la quimera.

-Ameria…. –en la oscuridad se escuchó un susurro estrangulado- …me estás ahogando…-

-Lolo siento… -la princesa soltó lo que tenía aferrado inmediatamente agradeciendo a la oscuridad por ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas.

-¿Dónde estarán los demás? –preguntó para cambiar de tema.

-No lo sé –alzó la mano convocó mentalmente el hechizo de luz, pero nada surgió de su palma- ¡Que extraño!… Ameria…-

-¡Creo que oigo algo! –un segundo de silencio y la quimera sintió como alguien le tiraba de la ropa- veo luz, muy débil pero la veo.

-Pero Ameria, mi magia no…-

-¡¿Queréis algo de comer! -

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! –gritó de nuevo Ameria al ver una silueta de aspecto fantasmagórico surgir de la nada

-Vamos Ameria que no es para tanto -Gourry había salido de tras alguna puerta tras el recibidor utilizando la espada de luz como antorcha para conseguir algo de claridad aunque la primera impresión era un tanto distinta- Hemos encontrado un pollo con especias en la cocina. –Incluso en la penumbra podían distinguirse manchas de comida en su cara-Pero si queréis algo deberíais correr antes de que Lina arrase con todo.

-No, si se seguro que ya no…-

-EXTRAÑOS –murmuró una voz femenina en tono sepulcral- EXTRAÑOS EN NUESTROS DOMINIOS.-

-EXTRAÑOS –dijo otra voz, esta masculina pero resultando igual de sepulcral aunque con un leve tinte de incomodidad. Se extendió el sonido de cadenas al ser arrastradas por el suelo en toda la sala.

-Zelelel…. –la princesa se aferró fuertemente al brazo de la quimera. Ésta no se inmutó, el sonido de las voces le era sospechosamente familiar.

-¡¡Qué chicos, ¿nos vamos! –preguntó una jovial Lina que también había surgido de la nada y a la que iluminaba tenuemente la espada de luz como al resto destacando sus pendientes y los amuletos de su ropa.

-¡¿Pero no has oído eso Lina! –preguntó Ameria aterrorizada, sin tratar de ocultarlo por más tiempo.

-¿Oír el qué?-

-PAGAREIS CON VUESTRAS VIDAS EL PERTURBAR NUESTRO DESCANSO.-

-¡¡¡¡ESO! –gritó la joven princesa

-Ameria… me haces daño –murmuró avergonzada la quimera, pero la joven no se soltó.

-Tranquila chica… es sólo el viento filtrándose por alguna hendidura –Ameria la miró con escepticismo. Zelgadiss permaneció callado intentando identificar la voz que le seguía resultando familiar.

Lina arrancó la espada de luz de las manos del guerrero antes de que pudiera decir nada, y vagó a tientas hasta que encontró el pomo de la puerta de salida principal. Lo giró pero éste no cedió.- Me temo que la puerta está atorada, en las casas viejas suelen ocurrir éste tipo de cosas.

-NUNCA SALDREIS CON VIDA DE AQUÍ.-

-¡¡¡Ayyy! -Ameria saltó en el sitio- ¡¡No puede ser el viento Lina, además ALGUIEN me ha pellizcado el TRASERO! –la princesa miró de forma sospechosa a la quimera, que no la prestó atención.

-¡Claro! –los ojos de Zelgadiss se abrieron de par en par al reconocer de qué se trataba; la voz no era igual, por eso había tardado en reconocerla, pero se le aproximaba bastante… aunque era imposible. La voz pertenecía a un muerto.

-VUESTRAS ALMAS VAGARAN ETERNAMENTE.-

-¿A dónde vas Zelgadiss? –preguntó la hechicera pelirroja

-NO PODEIS HUIR.-

La quimera no contestó, se dirigió siguiendo el sonido de las cadenas que cada vez se hacía más fuerte y las voces más profundas hasta detenerse ante una puerta. Los demás le siguieron intrigados y permanecieron expectantes cuando esta la abrió.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ!…-

En la penumbra de la sala recién descubierta, un par de siluetas se volvieron hacia los recién llegados, una de ellas chasqueó la lengua.

-Pues vaya…-

-¡¿Qué demonios haces tu aquí! –preguntó la quimera con furia y odio goteando en cada palabra- ¡¡Deberías estar pudriéndote en el infierno, bastardo!-

-¿Qué ocurre Zelgadiss? – Lina avanzó hasta situarse junto a éste, sus ojos pestañearon en una mueca de perplejidad sumada a la incredulidad seguida del estupor- ¡¡¿Pero qué! –preguntó emulando a su antecesor.

La espada de luz fluctuó débilmente proporcionando una tenue luz en la habitación. Rezo murmuró algo incómodo retirándose unos extraños aparatos de los oídos mientras Eris soltaba de mala gana un micrófono tirando de los cables de éste hacia el suelo. Se produjo un silencio tenso hasta que los sonidos de cadenas al ser arrastradas por el suelo llenaron de nuevo la casa.

-Eris…. –la mujer cabeceó débilmente al Monje Rojo, se puso de pie y tras encender un par de lámparas de aceite que pendían de la pared con el mero toque de su dedo, se aproximó ahora en una habitación bastante bien iluminada, aún extraño aparato lleno de cristales iluminados de diferentes colores. Manipuló un par de ellos y el sonido de cadenas ceso.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS OCURE AQUÍ! –exigió saber Zelgadiss que apenas podía controlar su temple.

-¿Parece que no te alegras mucho de ver a tu abuelo? –comentó con indiferencia el Monje Rojo se puso de nuevo en pie y se sacudió los ropajes.

-Señor Rezo, ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora? –Eris rebulló intranquila- Esto no estaba previsto.

-¡¿Qué no estaba previsto! – Las manos de la quimera temblaban por el estupor y la indignación.

-No, pero ya no es asunto nuestro, sólo veníamos a sustituir a los habituales, esto no nos concierne –contestó el Monje Rojo ignorando por completo a su nieto rojo de furia, al igual que sus ropajes.

-Lina… -Gourry tiró levemente de ella hacia atrás- ¿Quién es ese hombre y porque Zel parece tan enfadado con él?-

La hechicera pelirroja suspiró cansada y murmuró por lo bajo:

-No lo entiendo, pero yo diría que es Rezo… El auténtico, no un clon.-

-¿Y por qué pareces tan sorprendida Lina, que pasa con ese tal Rezo para que todos incluso Ameria estéis tan sorprendidos?-

Lina no pudo suprimir una colleja

-¡¡¿Estas tonto o qué! ¡¡Pues porque se supone que está muerto! –murmuró alzando la voz por pura desesperación- ¡¡Nosotros mismos le matamos ¿no te acuerdas!-

-Eso es cierto estimada Lina -comentó en tono despreocupado el sacerdote rojo a su espalda. Tanto ésta como la quimera pegaron un bote en el sitio. -Pero la muerte es un termino que los humanos no alcanzamos a comprender con claridad hasta que la aceptamos como nuestra. Tiene bastantes posibilidades.-

-¿Y NO HABÍA NINGUNA DE AGONIZAR ETERNAMENTE? –preguntó furioso, pero a su vez confuso Zelgadiss reticente a utilizar la fuerza. No podía olvidar que Rezo siempre había tenido más poder que él.

-Siempre tan escéptico mi querido Zelgadiss, me alegra ver que nada ha cambiado en mi ausencia.

Zelgadiss estaba perdiendo la paciencia, entonces se hizo eco de un portazo al otro lado de la casa.

-Señor Rezo, viene más gente. ¿Qué hacemos?-

-Déjalo, ya no tiene importancia.-

-¡¡¡Chicoooss, ¿Dónde estáis? –la voz se trataba inconfundiblemente de la de la mujer dragón- ¿chicoooosssss, ¿estáis aquí?-

No hubo ningún tipo de respuesta, en la sala se miraron los unos a los otros excepto Zelgadiss que continuaba mirando duramente al sacerdote sin saber muy bien como actuar.

-¿Ves, ¡te lo dije! Aquí no los íbamos a encontrar – comento la voz cantarina del mazoku- La casa esta deshabitada lo que quiere decir que aquí no hay comida y por lo tanto, aquí no pintan nada. ¡¡Ese oráculo tuyo es una autentica estafa, Philia! –risas jocosas por parte del sacerdote.

Silencio. Gruñidos. Golpes secos.

Estruendo.

-No _veeeooo_ _naaadaaa_ –Martina trató de escudriñar más en la oscuridad de la sala desde una ventana abierta en el segundo piso, que formaba el tejado.

-¿Por que no lo dejas ya? –la Serpiente Blanca gateó hasta su lado y bostezó aburrida mirando hacia el interior- No se ve nada, apenas se oye… si por la mañana no han salido daré mi trabajo por finalizado. Me pagas y me voy.-

-Pero _todavíiiiaaaa_ no _sabeeemos_ que está _pasaaandooo_ ahí _dentrooo, _¡yo _quiiieeero enteraaaarme_!

-Pues entra dentro de la casa –propuso cómicamente Naga a una aterrorizada princesa. Esta la miró de hito en hito y negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

-Ni _loooca_ me meto ahí _dentrooo –_Martina volvió a su que hacer con la ventana y la Serpiente Blanca comenzó a reírse estrepitosamente.

-¡¡Pero que miedica no me dirás que realmente crees que la casa está embrujada!-

-_Puuueees_ claro que si.-

Una idea maliciosa pasó por la mente de Naga. Quizá una pequeña broma…

Convocó una pequeña corriente de aire frío que azotó la espalda de la princesa, ésta estaba tan absorta buscando cualquier tipo de movimiento dentro de la casa que no lo advirtió pero cuando la Serpiente Blanca recorrió su espina dorsal con un dedo y acto seguido murmuró sombríamente: "_Todos moriréis_" Martina pegó un alarido cayéndose por la ventana hacia abajo… no sin antes aferrar el cabello de la hechicera y arrastrarla consigo hacia el interior.

Estruendo.

-¡¡¡AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –gritó una histérica princesa de Zhoana en su caída vertiginosa, aunque ambas toparon con algo blando.

-¡¿Qué ha sido eso! –preguntó Ameria asustada corriendo hacia la habitación contigua según se superaban las escaleras al primer piso. Los demás excepto Rezo, Eris y Zelgadiss la siguieron. La aprendiza de Rezo volvió a manipular el extraño aparato de cristales luminosos cabeceó y tanto ella como el Monje Rojo abandonaron también la habitación. Zelgadiss permaneció sólo unos segundos, gruñó algo incoherente y les siguió hacia la habitación grande del fondo.

-Ay, ay, ay….- surgió un quejido lastimoso de la masa humana (por así decirlo) que se había formado en mitad del salón del caserón abandonado y medio derruido ahora visible por una luz blanquecina, entre los que se podían distinguir Xelloss, Philia, alguien parecida Martina y otra silueta de proporciones considerables.

-¡¡¿Pero que a pasado aquí! –preguntó furiosa Lina dando patadas a un brazo que sobresalía.

-¡¡¿Quién es el osado que se atreve a atacar a NAGA, la SERPIENTE BLANCA! –La mano afianzó el tobillo de la hechicera pelirroja y tiró de ella haciéndola perder el equilibrio cayendo de espaldas. Una mujer surgió del manojo de carne adquiriendo una pose prepotente y altiva. Alzó una mano hacia su boca e iba a comenzar a reírse cuando se fijó realmente en quien había tirado al suelo.

-¡¡¿Lina! –un leve temblor se fijo en su ojo derecho. La hechicera pelirroja se puso en pie de un salto y cargó a su espalda tratando de ahogarla.

-¡¡Cuánto tiempo, Naga!….. –comentó en una sonrisa falsa y forzada en sus labios. La Serpiente Blanca arremetió un codazo que pegó de llenó en la hechicera pelirroja.

-¡¡Si, mucho tiempo! –confirmó la otra arrancándose a Lina de la espalda y lanzándola hasta estrellarla contra una pared. Acto seguido la hechicera pelirroja estaba de nuevo en pie y volvía a por ella.

-¿Alguien sabe que está ocurriendo aquí? –preguntó Zelgadiss cuya atención se había desviado momentáneamente del Monje Rojo.

-¿A lo mejor es una amiga de Lina? –propuso el guerrero rascándose sorprendido el cabello.

Ameria estaba demasiado ensimismada mirando con fijeza a la desconocida como para decir una sola palabra.

-¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! –gritó Martina cuando recobró plenamente el conocimiento. Se puso en pie y corrió hacia la puerta principal por donde (casi)todos habían entrado antes, tiró de ella, la empujo y lloriqueó dándole patadas pero ésta no se abrió. -¡¡Que mi _queeeeriiiido Zooomeeeester _me _prooooteeeeja_! –lloriqueó histérica tratando vanamente de abrir una ventana de cristales opacos que se confundía fácilmente con una pared.

Philia por otro lado gritó algo incoherente, sacó su maza y empuñándola con determinación golpeó de forma reiterada al demonio que la sonreía con un dedo alzado.

Rezo y Eris se miraron mutuamente y sus rostros adquirieron una mueca dispar.

Con todo el estruendo formado en la sala, entre los gritos, las voces, los alaridos, las risas estridentes, las miradas de odio y los rezos a Zomester, una voz callada, casi imperceptible creo el silencio absoluto en la sala.

-¿Gracia? –preguntó tímidamente Ameria a la joven de medidas envidiables que saltaba divertida sobre la hechicera pelirroja.

Todo el mundo centró su atención en la princesa y posteriormente en la mujer. Naga parpadeó confundida y tras unos momentos de confusión preguntó de forma dudosa: ¿Ameria?

-¡¡Hermana! –gritó alegremente la princesa aferrándose a la cintura de la hechicera. Naga la abrazó hasta casi dejarla sin oxígeno. Un abrazo que no tenía nada que envidiar con los de su padre.

-¿Pero cómo? –preguntaron las dos al unísono y estallaron en carcajadas (normales)

-¡¡Auxilio! –gritó Lina debajo de ellas. Ameria saltó de inmediato hacia otro lado avergonzada, Naga bajo a regañadientes no sin antes pisarla la cabeza.

-¡¡¡QUIERO SALIR! –lloriqueó de nuevo la princesa de Zhoana corriendo hacia el salón a toda prisa.

Miró absorta a todos los presentes reunidos en lo que debía ser el Salón principal de la planta baja, y al ver a Philia tomando una taza de té de forma nerviosa corrió hacia ella para aferrarla por la camisa y zarandearla histérica. -¡¡NO HAY SALIDA, ¡¡¡¡MORIREMOS TODOS AQUÍ DENTRO!-

Philia miró extrañada a la joven de cabellos turquesa, se puso en pie y trató de abrir la puerta. El pomo no giró y la puerta tampoco emitió sonido alguno. Soltó despacio el pomo y tras suspirar de forma delicada rugió arremetiendo contra la puerta armada con su maza y lanzando rayos por la boca.

-¡¡Así Philia! –animó el mazoku divertido a su espalda- ¡¡Demuestra tus encantos femeninos!-

La mujer –dragón se giró de forma violenta lanzando rayos por toda la habitación en un esfuerzo inútil de alcanzar a Xelloss que saltaba constantemente de un lugar a otro, colgándose de las paredes y ocultándose tras la gente. La sala se lleno de explosiones precedidas de humo y gritos que sólo cesaron cuando Philia casi taladra la cabeza del Monje Rojo después de que el mazoku le utilizara como escudo ante ella. No le dio de lleno, pero le quedo un bonito peinado. Rezo frunció duramente los labios de forma imperceptible para el resto a causa del humo que apenas se podía ver más allá de un par de centímetros.

Más explosiones y más humo.

Los rugidos de furia contenida de Philia y las risas del demonio taladraban la cabeza del Monje Rojo. Un tic se instaló en sus ojos brevemente

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –grito Rezo fuera de si.

* * *

Continua en el Cap-3. 


	3. Capítulo3 La Mansión Encantada

_Fan fic de " Slayers " by Ameban y Natcha. Todos los derechos de autor están reservados a Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi y Tokyo TV, SOFTX; los personajes y el contexto. El argumento y personajes muy secundarios, son míos. Comentarios y opiniones, al final de la obra._

_Esta es un fanficion compartido escrito entre **Natsuky Ayanami **( Natcha es su ID en esta comunidad) y yo. Se trata de una comedia escrita de "Slayers" escrita entre por partes entre las dos: hay capítulos y escenas escritas por ella y otras por mí y el guión general está un poco hecho entre las dos. Intentamos que no se note qué ha escrito quién, así que adaptamos la forma de escribir de las dos para encubrirlo. La versión aquí expuestas puede no ser la definitiva, ya que la historia no está totalmente terminada. Pero ahora se trata solo de pasar un buen rato y reírse, así que los "flamers" y demás, que se hagan a la idea._

_A disfrutar..._

* * *

**"¡Alejaos de mi!"**

**Capítulo-3 "La Mansión Encantada... O algo así."**

**--**

**S**e produjo un silencio sepulcral hasta que el humo comenzó a disiparse. El Monje Rojo se sacudió incómodo la ropa, miró a Eris y suspiró.

-Nadie podrá salir de aquí hasta el amanecer, más vale que os vayáis haciendo a la idea.-

-¡¡¡¡MORIREMOS TODOS AQUÍ!!! –gritó la voz histérica de Martina desde algún lugar inespecífico del enorme salón

-¿Pero por qué? –preguntó confusa Philia comprobando que, a pesar de que la casa debería de estar prácticamente derruida por su magia estaba completamente intacta.

-¡¡NO SALDREMOS NUNCA!!-

-Digamos que es una maldición –Eris dio un paso hasta una pared y acarició la superficie- La casa entera no es más que una especie de espejismo.

-¡¡SOY MUY JOVEN PARA MORIR!!-

-¡¡¿Quieres callarte?!! –Lina encontró tirada en el suelo la maza de la mujer-dragón y se la lanzó a la princesa de cabellos turquesa encontrando una buena diana en su cara.

-Pues yo no me creo nada de esto –Naga adoptó una mueca arrogante primero delante de Eris demostrado la superioridad de sus "encantos" tras lo cual se pavoneó delante de Rezo- Conozco tu fama, Monje Rojo, pero no eres quien para impedir que Naga, la Serpiente Blanca se quede contra su voluntad en ningún sitio. –Se rió de forma estridente a pocos centímetros de las narices de Rezo que frunció disgustado los labios, acto seguido la mujer tomo la mano de Ameria y la remolcó hasta la puerta.

-¡Vayámonos hermanita; aquí no tenemos nada que hacer con ésta panda de palurdos!-

-¡Pero herma!-

Ante la sorpresa de todos cuando Naga tenía sujeto el picaporte de la puerta principal, ésta se abrió de forma precipitada aplastándola contra la pared. Una silueta de medidas también agraciadas, cabello lavanda y uniforme de camarera se estableció en la entrada. A su lado entró otra joven de aspecto frágil y delicado de largo cabello oscuro, tras pasar ésta, la mujer con el uniforme de camarera cerró de un portazo la puerta.

Por alguna razón nadie se atrevió a hacer ningún tipo de comentario. Tan sólo Lina miraba con pavor a la recién llegada.

-¡Oh¡Querido Gourry! –gritó emocionada la sacerdotisa al ver al guerrero al fondo del pasillo.

-¿Sylphell? –preguntó sorprendido el guerrero.

-¡¿Se puede saber que haces?! –preguntó Zelgadiss en otro lado de la habitación a una Lina aterrorizada que se había refugiado debajo de las tablas sueltas del suelo.

-…. Hermana. Aquí. Imposible. Ahora. –murmuró de forma inconexa.

Se produjo un silencio prolongado.

-Pues vaya –se quejó el mazoku- Con lo que prometía esto y ahora se está poniendo aburrido –Xelloss hizo una mueca junto a Ameria que había arrastrado a su hermana junto a los demás, y ahora la abanicaba sentada en el suelo aún medio inconsciente- Me voy.-

Pero a pesar de sus palabras permaneció en el mismo sitio. Una mueca de perplejidad genuina apareció en su rostro. Alzó las manos y creó una especie de portal paralelo pero en vez de salir él, entró otro.

-¡¡¿Vargaarv?!! –preguntó sorprendido al toparse de narices con él. El dragón antiguo también parecía desconcertado. El portal desapareció y todo el mundo se quedó mirando aturdido al recién llegado.

El dragón antiguo rugió meramente a los presentes algunos desconocidos, otros no tanto.

-Xelloss … Lina Inverse…-mordió cada letra.

Luna miró aleatoriamente a su alrededor hasta descubrir un flequillo pelirrojo entre los tablones

-¡¡¿Lina que demonios haces hay metida?!!-

-Dios no… -rogó ésta al cielo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Naga furiosa a una Ameria intranquila. -¡¡Lina, maldita seas!! –dijo con anticipación.

Entonces llegó el caos. Vargarv saltó sobre Xelloss, Philia trató de interponerse. Naga comenzó a reírse contribuyendo al caos de gritos en la sala justo antes de plantarse frente a Lina y arrastrarla fuera del escondite que fue cuando Luna la dio un mamporro que la mandó de nuevo contra la pared dejándola nuevamente inconsciente. La camarera del infierno retomó el asunto donde lo había dejado la Serpiente Blanca y alzó a la hechicera pelirroja por el cuello de la camisa tratando de entablar una conversación con ella de no muy buenas maneras. Martina lloraba, chillaba y pataleaba junto a la puerta tratando vanamente de abrirla. Sylphiel había sacado una fiambrera y tras instalar un bonito mantel de conejillos en tonos rosas y lavandas junto a la chimenea, había preparado un autentico picnic que el guerrero devoraba sin ningún tipo de reparos. Rezo y Eris habían encontrado algo muy divertido en la situación pues ambos estaban riéndose de forma jocosa, cosa que atrajo de nuevo la atención de Zel que gruñó, y sin pensarlo realmente, lanzó un "La-Tilt" sobre ellos.

Ameria mirando todo su alrededor sin saber como reaccionar. Tenía que imponer la paz y la justicia, pero en estos momentos era una misión francamente complicada.

Xelloss terminó estrellado contra la pared. Philia con una mueca de dolor arrodillada en el suelo. Naga tratando de ponerse en pie. Lina lloriqueando de igual forma que Martina por lo que ahora ambas hacían un dúo. La comida se había acabado y Gourry pedía más. Rezo y Eris eran una bonita montaña de carbón. Zelgadiss no sabía sin sonreír o sentirse desconcertado: su magia ésta vez había funcionado.

* * *

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡ **_G_**ROOOOOAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRR!!!!!!- rugió Vargarv de repente desplegando sus alas negras y con tal fuerza que consiguió asustar a Philia , Eris, Naga y aún más a Martina que saló corriendo a refugiarse en las rodillas del atontado Xelloss. La cosa no habría surgido tanto efecto si no fuera porque Philia sufrió un ataque de histeria y puso en marcha su aliento de dragón lanzando disparos a diestro y siniestro haciendo que todo el mundo se echase al suelo en busca de cobijo. 

Nada mejor para parar una pelea que un dragón loco acompañado de una dragona histérica.

- Se... Señor _Xerooooossss_ –balbuceó Martina ferrada a sus rodillas sin dejar de temblar.

- ¡MUY BIEN¡SE ACABARON LAS TONTERÍAS! –ordenó Vargaarv- ¿¿ ALGUIEN SABE QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!? -

- ¡Vargaarv...! –exclamó Philia sorprendida y ya más clamada.

Mientras tanto, Ameria jadeaba intentando recuperar el aliento.

- ¡Hum¡ Por fin a alguien se le ha ocurrido poner algo de orden para aclarar esto… Aunque sean esos dos – murmuró Zelgadiss aún sorprendido por la actuación de Vargaarv y Firia.

- ¿Uh¿qué pasas? No entiendo nada... –dijo Gourry.

- Eso me gustaría saber a mí. –añadió Luna –Mi hermana parece incapaz de responder como una persona normal.- Esa dragona casi me chamusca el uniforme.-

- Gl, gl, gl ... –decía Lina.

- Siento mucho mi ataque de hace un momento, Srta. Luna… ¿Pero usted tampoco sabe nada?-preguntó Philia al Caballero de Cephid que negó con la cabeza.

- ...Esperaba que mi hermana me lo explicase, pero... –dejó la frase en el aire mientras soltaba a Lina que calló al suelo como un saco de patatas.

Naga parpadeó al ver que la camarera que había vapuleado a Lina con esa facilidad era su hermana Luna; iba a decir algo cuando se fijó más detenidamente en su físico y en la paliza que le había dado a Lina y a ella misma, se lo volvió a pensar; entonces gruñó y apuntó con el dedo a Rezo con el característico gesto de Ameria.

- El Monje Rojo dice que no podemos salir de aquí, que esta casa está encantada. –explicó con despecho para todos- Pero ni él ni esa tipa que le acompaña impedirán que yo y mi hermana salgamos de aquí. –volvió a repetir y luego soltó una carcajada.

Eris sufrió un tic en el ojo¿Con qué derecho se atrevía hablarle así a su señor Rezo esa golfa descocada vestida de hechicera malvada?

- Se... _Seño_r Xelloss; _ayúdeme_ por favor.- siguió farfullando Martina aún asustada y agarrada a sus rodillas.

- ¿¿¿Pero qué estas haciendo, pedazo de loca!!? –exclamó Philia asustada al ver cómo Martina se abrazaba a Xelloss- ¡¡¡ Suéltate de ese demonio!!! –ordenó tirando de ella.

Entonces Luna avanzó hacia el centro apartando a Ameria, Naga y Vargaarv de un empujón que se quejaron con un gruñido que ella ignoró

- ¿No podemos salir de aquí?- le preguntó gravemente al Monje Rojo que se sacudía la carbonilla de su túnica - ¿Por qué, Monje Rojo? -

- Ya os lo he explicado antes. –contestó con tranquilidad- Estamos todos aquí encerrados y hasta mañana no podremos salir. Siempre ocurre así en esta casa encantada -

- ...Resumiendo: eso quiere decir que tendremos que aguantar aquí encerrados todos juntos.-dedujo Vargaarv

Zelgadiss chasqueó la lengua, molesto.

- ¡Estupendo! –maldijo –Aquí encerrados con todos mis enemigos. -

- También con tus amigos, Zel...- le dijo Ameria

Naga parpadeó al oírla decir eso, pero rápidamente cambió su atención cuando Gourry, que había permanecido callado todo el rato junto a Shilfild, gritó señalándola a ella y Ameria.

- ¡¡¡ AAAAH!!!¿¿¿ Sois hermanaaaass¡¡¡ No me lo creo!!! -

Naga y Ameria por el suelo.

- ¡Ya basta! –exclamó Vargaarv con un gruñido. – Si ya habéis acabado con las tonterías¿se puede saber quienes sois todos vosotros y por qué tengo que soportaros? –preguntó con desprecio.

- Eso mismo digo yo... –murmuró Zelgadiss.

Vargaarv le dirigió una breve mirad y luego miró a Rezo fijamente

- Me resultas familiar, sacerdote humano... Pero no sé por qué. -

- ¡¡¡Pero suéltate de ese demonio!!! –volvió a decir Philia tirando de Martina para que se soltar de una vez de Xelloss.

Si embargo el mazoku se incorporó ya recuperado y se sacudió las ropas con su habitual sonrisa, caminó hacia el centro del grupo ignorando a Martina que por fin se había soltado de él... con ayuda de Philia , por supuesto; y, para sorpresa de todos, ejecutó una reverencia cargada de respeto y cortesía a Rezo.

- Monje Rojo, es para mí un GRAN honor conocer al humano portador de una de las partes de mi Señor Ojo de Rubí. –saludó y Rezo le "miró" con una expresión indescifrable.

- Vaya. Un demonio de alto rango.- Exclamó con tranquilidad.

- Sí; y aquí estoy para servirle.- al oír eso Zelgadiss dio un respingo mientras que un desagradable escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Xelloss abrió un ojo y le miró brevemente - ¿Sabe?: Su nieto está deliciosos... –dijo en tono casual para chinchar a Zelgadiss

- ¡Hum! Supongo que sí... –contestó Rezo

- ¡¡¡Xelloss!!!- amenazaron Zel y Philia al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Si, Philia , no me olvido de ti¡Tú estas REALMENTE deliciosa!-

- Xelloss, como no te calles me pongo a cantar. –dijo Ameria, pero Philia fue más rápida y se levantó la falda para coger su mazo, entonces Gourry se apresuró a retenerla ganándose otro mazazo mientras que Ameria sujetaba a Zelgadiss.

- ¡Mi Gourry-Sama! –exclamó Shilfild al ver el mazazo que le había sacudido Philia y corrió a socorrerle.  
Mientras Vargaarv miraba alternativamente a unos y otros hasta que juzgó que ya había visto suficiente, se dispuso a rugir de nuevo cuando alguien se le adelantó.

* * *

- ¡¡¡ **_B_**ASTA!!! –volvió a decir una voz, esta vez Luna. 

Todos se volvieron hacia la camarera hermana de Lina; lo cierto es que después de ver el miedo que Lina parecía tenerla y la facilidad con que la había vapuleado, se había ganado el respeto (el temor, mejor dicho) de todos.

Luna se volvió hacia el Monje Rojo con gesto decidido y continuó hablando.

- Dices que no podemos salir de aquí¿no? Entonces supongo que todos tendremos que aguantar aquí dentro hasta mañana.-

- Sí, así es. –contestó Rezo

- Eso ya lo he oído yo antes... –murmuró Ameria con una evidente sensación de deja-vú

- Pero eso no explica porqué estamos todos nosotros aquí. –añadió Luna- Y me gustaría saber cómo he aparecido de repente en esta casa... Lo último que recuerdo es que había salido del "Lianlanser" a pedir cambio y de golpe aparezco aquí.-explicó.

- Yo también... –intervino Shilfild con suavidad mientras que ayudaba a Gourry a incorporarse- Solo recuerdo que salía del templo para comprar unos regalos para Gourry... y de repente aparecí aquí.-

Vargaarv frunció el ceño y Lina gruñó con disgusto.

- Me ha ocurrido lo mismo. –explicó el dragón en tono grave- Yo iba por el plano Astral y cuando me iba a materializar en el físico, aparecí aquí.- sonrió con malicia- La verdad es que me alegro de haberme encontrado a todos mis enemigos juntos y listos para ser aniquilados.- Y diciendo esto, soltó una histérica risotada.

- ¡Vargaarv, por favor...!-exclamó Philia.

Ameria miró alternativamente a todos y cada uno de ellos, hasta que le asaltó una duda importante.

- Pero¿por qué nosotros¿por qué no cualquier otra persona?- preguntó y los demás la miraron al darse cuenta de que tenía razón.

- Porque de alguna manera todos nosotros tenemos algo en común.- explicó Eris.

- ¿En _comuuuun?_ –exclamó Martina que había permanecido inusualmente tranquila tras el mazazo que había recibido- ¿Pero el _quéeeee _podemos _teneeer _nosotros en _comuuuun?. _Solo yo _adorooooo _a _Zomelstherth... _Ninguno de vosotros creeee en él.- añadió en tono de reproche.

- Puede ser. –dijo Zelgadiss por fin tras un prolongado silencio- En mi opinión lo que todos tenemos en común es precisamente que todos nos conocemos y estamos relacionados de alguna manera.-explicó.

Los demás parpadearon ante su deducción; todos menos Rezo.

- ¡Buena conclusión, Zelgadiss!- exclamó el Monje Rojo- Me preguntaba cuanto tiempo tardarías en averiguarlo.-

El Ma-Senshi gruñó con desagrado, pero se había guardado su última opción para el final...

- Y por supuesto todos conocemos a Lina... –añadió- ¿O me equivoco?-

* * *

**H**ubo una apagada exclamación de asombro al ver que era cierto, incluso Rezo "parpadeó" sorprendido. 

- ¿Es cierto eso?-preguntó Ameria a su hermana que ya se había recuperado- Gracia¿tú también conoces a Lina?-

-Sí; la conocí hace años- explicó aún aturdida- Pero el chico-golem... –explicó refiriéndose a Zelgadiss mientras le apuntaba con el dedo mientras que el aludido parecía haberse quedado desconcertado por cómo le había llamado- ...Está equivocado: yo he venido a parar aquí porque la Princesa de Zoana me pagó para acabar con Lina usando esta casa encantada.-

Lina dio un bote y Luna gruñó.

- ¡¡Martiiiinaaaa!!- reprochó Lina- ¿¡Es que siempre tienes que estar haciendo tonterías para fastidiarme!?... ¡Mira que contratar a Naga para eso...! –suspiró tapándose la cara con la mano.

Martina tembló y por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza volver abrazarse a Xellosss... hasta que recordó el mazo de Philia. Sin embargo fue Luna quien la estampó contra el suelo...

- ¡A mi hermana solo la puedo fastidiar yo!- gritó- ¿¡Está claro!?-

Philia suspiró al ver el comportamiento de Luna; iba decir algo cuando Xellosss se le adelantó

- Así que todos nosotros conocemos a Lina... –concluyó- Y supongo que cuando la casa notó que había tanta gente con algo en común en un solo sitio, hizo que los que no estaban también se reunieran aquí.-se volvió hacia Rezo- ¿Tengo o no razón, mi Señor?-

Zelgadiss tembló al ver la relación que posiblemente acabarían teniendo el Sacerdote de las Bestias y el Monje Rojo, que al escucharlo, se mesó la barbilla.

- Sí, estoy casi seguro de qué es así.- dijo.

- Pero¿y qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó Gourry- Se acabó el pollo y ya no queda más comida...- se quejó.

- Lo siento, mi Gourry-sama- exclamó Shilifld – Pero no he traído más.-

- Bueno, yo creo que deberíamos saber quienes son los demás... Aunque todos nosotros conozcamos a Lina, aquí hay mucha gente que no conozco.-sugirió Philia.

-¡Bah!- exclamó Vargaarv y Naga le acompañó soltando una risotada.

- ¿Tener que saber quienes son los demás?-preguntó con despecho- ¡Todo el mundo sabe quién soy yo!:¡Naga, la Serpiente Blanca¡la mejor y más maravillosa mujer y hechicera de todos los tiempos!-exclamó y siguió riendo mientras se erguía mostrando su físico.

Vargaarv, Rezo y Eris la miraron sorprendidos, mientras que Ameria suspiraba con pesar.

- Gracia, por favor... -exclamó

- ¿La mejor hechicera?- exclamó Eris disgustada; cada vez aguantaba menos a Naga- ¡El mejor mago de todos los tiempos es mi Señor Rezo!- exclamó convencida.

-Bla, bla, bla... –se mofó Lina.

-Pues por lo que he visto, tú solo eres hermana de la pequeñaja del uniforme que parece un pastel- irrumpió Luna de repente- O sea, la hermana mayor de la Princesa de Seillon.-

Naga pegó un bote y miró con despreció a Luna¿con qué derecho se creía esa camarera a ponerla a ella en evidencia de esa forma? Ameria también se sintió molesta cuando vio que Luna la había comparado con un pastel. Iban a decir algo, cuando intervino Martina...

- ¿Tú... tú eres la primera Princesa de _Seilloooooon_?-exclamó estupefacta- ¡_Oiiiight_, qué mujer tan _irresponsaaaaaable_¡Dejar a su _hermaniiiiita_ tirada con Lina y esa _quimeeeeeera_ tan horrible!-le reprochó.

Naga dio otro bote y miró a su hermana.

- ...Ellos son mis amigos, Gracia. -se defendió.

Eris miró a Ameria sorprendida.

-¿Esa cría que se cree un caballero andante es una princesa?-exclamó- ¡Perece que has escuchado muchas gestas de caballeros y no sabes qué papel le corresponde a las princesas!-dijo con reproche... hasta que sintió la dura mirada de desaprobación de Zelgadiss.

-Sigo sin creerme que son hermanas.-dijo Gourry entonces con su habitual cara de "no me entero de nada"

- Síiii, Gourry; eso parece.-suspiró Lina con disgusto.

Philia miró a Martina.

- ¿Entonces esa joven de los tirabuzones es la princesa de Zoana?-preguntó- ¡Que Ceephid asista a ese Reino!-exclamó.

Martina gruñó.

- ¡Zoana será un gran reino porque _Zomelstherth lo proteeeeege_!-exclamó con convicción- ¡Y no necesito _conseeejos de sacertiiisas engreiiiidas_!-

Philia dio un bote y Xellosss comenzó a reír.

- ¡Qué poco tiempo le ha llevado conocerte, Philia!-exclamó el mazoku socarrón y empezó a reírse de ella.-¡Siempre dije que Martina era una chica maravillosa!-

Philia sufrió un tic en la ceja derecha mientras que la vena gorda de la frente comenzaba a hincharse; iba a atacar a Xellosss (otra vez) cuando el mazoku le guiñó un ojo.

-¡Muy bien Philia, demuestra como actúan los dragones! No creo que nadie te haga caso después de ver cómo destruyes tú sola la casa encantada delante de todos...-

- ¡No creo que nadie crea las palabras de una mala bestia como tú!-se defendió la dragona.

- "Mala Bestia", no- la corrigió el mazoku alzando un dedo- Es Sacerdote de las Bestias... Y tú si que actúas como una mala bestia.-

Philia dio un bote y pareció pensárselo.

- Tiene razón: si me enfado más los demás pensarán que soy un monstruo- murmuró. Entonces se aclaró la garganta volviéndose hacia Martina- Disculpa mi comportamiento de antes. He sido víctima de las malévolas intenciones de este demonio- explicó con tono educado y teatral- Soy Philia Ul Coput, dragona dorada y sacerdotisa del Gran Vrabazard, el Rey Dragón de Fuego.-

Martina y Eris parpadearon.

- ¿Una dragona?- exclamó la discípula- ¿Es eso posible, mi Señor?-

- Por supuesto; tú ya lo has visto¿no?- contestó Rezo.

-¿Por qué te sorprende tanto, Eris?-preguntó Zelgadiss en tono malicioso- ¿Acaso piensas en hacer clones con ella también¿No tenías suficiente con uno solo?-el Ma Kenshi rió por lo bajo- Ya veo que lo que a ti te gustan son los grupos...-

Eris gruñó algo ruborizada mientras Rezo la miraba sin comprender.

- ¡¡Metete en tus asuntos, pitufo traidor!!-

- ¡Je, je, je... ¡Cómo se odian!-rió Xelloss

- ¿¡Pitufo!?-exclamó Zelgadiss

Ameria y Gourry parpadearon.

- ¿Pitufo¿qué es eso?- preguntó el espadachín- ¿Tú lo sabes, Shilfild?-

- Algo muy mono.-contestó la sacerdotisa con una risita.

Naga miró a unos y a otros alternativamente y comenzó a reír.

- ...No me lo puedo creer... –comenzó a decir con tono prepotente- La Gran serpiente Blanca está encerrada en una casa con la pechiplano de Lina, un espadachín que no sabe qué zapato va en cada pie, una dragona que viste de rosa, un demonio que se cree muy graciosos, con el Monje Rojo y su intento de discípula, con una camarera que no tiene cambio, una princesa que adora monstruos, un chico-golem y otro loco histérico que le crecen cuernos en la frente...-enumeró - ¡Yo no pienso perder más el tiempo con esta pandilla!-

Y diciendo esto volvió a coger a su hermana por la muñeca y la arrastró hacia la puerta.

- No podrás salir de aquí!-anunció Rezo- Ya he dicho que una vez que se entra no se puede volver a salir hasta el día siguiente.-

- ¡Eso no es motivo para impedir que la gran Naga deba quedarse aquí encerrada!-negó la Serpiente con cabezonería.

- Pero hermana, ya has visto lo que ha pasado todas las veces anteriores.-

- Eso tampoco es problema...- y comenzó a murmurar un hechizo.

- No, Naga: tampoco funcionará- la explicó Ameria- Recuerda el aliento de dragón de Philia. No afectó lo más mínimo a la estructura de la casa.-

- Es cierto. –añadió Zelgadiss- Además, cuando Ameria y yo entramos tampoco funcionaban los hechizos que probé.-

- ¿De veras?... Voy a comprobarlo-exclamó la hechicera pelirroja con curiosidad y alzó la mano hacia el techo- ¡Luz!-gritó... y no pasó nada.- ¿¡Qué!?... ¡no puede ser!, probaré otra cosa- dijo apuntando las manos a la pared- ¡Flecha de Fuego!- un haz de fuego salió disparado a la pared, chocó con ella y tampoco pasó nada, solo mucho humo- ¡Es imposible!... ¡Dam Brass!- gritó de nuevo y nada- ¡Lanza de Hielo! –nada- ¡Bola de Fuego!- los demás ya habían empezado a bostezar- ¡Esto no quedará a así; ahora verá!... ¡_Mas negro que la oscuri..._!-

¡¡PAF!!- se oyó de golpe seco.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra hacer eso aquí dentro!- la riñó Luna y Lina volvió a acabar bajo los tablones.

- Bueno, creo que ha quedado claro que no podemos salir de aquí y que nuestros hechizos no tienen efecto.- dedujo Zelgadiss.

- ¡Estupendo¡Precisamente ahora que todos estáis reunidos aquí y yo sin poder acabar con vosotros!-gruñó Vargaarv.

- Vargaarv, por favor, no compliques más las cosas.- le pidió Philia.

- En realidad no funciona ninguna arte mágica destinada a la casa- explicó Eris- Solo las que van dirigidas a miembros ajenos a la casa.-

- ¿De veras?-preguntó el dragón antiguo ilusionado y se volvió con una sonrisa maliciosa hacia Lina y Xelloss.

- ¡Vaya¡Qué idea has tenido, Eris!-se quejó el mazoku- ¡Yo quería divertirme chinchando a Philia y Zelgadiss, pero ahora solo voy a poder pelearme con Vargaarv!... ¡Qué maaaal!-

- ¡Xerooooosss!- amenazó Zelgadiss a un tris de perder los estribos.

- ¡¡Encima lo admite¡Ahora si que me has hartado!-exclamó la dragona.

Y a Phiria si que se le hinchó la vena gorda de la frente, y antes de que Xelloss se diese cuenta, ella ya le estaba golpeando con el mazo, trató de escapar pero ninguno de sus intentos de huir por el plano astral funcionaban, así que al final acabó acorralado en un rincón, pero cuando trató de cubrirse, Zelgadiss ya se había unido a la fiesta y le estaba pateando.

- ¡Esto yo no me lo pierdo!-exclamó Vargaarv y salió corriendo a aporrear a Xelloss en el rincón.

Ya eran tres lo que se divertían sacudiendo a Xellosss...

- ¡No dejéis que se escape!-gritó Philia.

- No te preocupes por eso.-dijo Zelgadiss.

- ¡Venga¡en los higadillos!-añadió Vargaarv con saña.

- ¡Te voy a quitar las ganas de reírte más de mí!-amenazó Philia .

- ¡Dejadme que le destroce yo el bastón!-exigió Vargaarv.

-¡Eh: yo me pido pisotearle la cara!-añadió Zelgadiss.

¡PAF¡PUNCH¡REPUM!,¡POC!...

Lina les contempló un instante con un gotón de sudor, suspiró y se llevó la mano a la frente.

- Chicos¿queréis dejadlo ya?.. Así no vamos a ir a ninguna parte.-

- Déjanos hacer lo que queremos por una vez, Lina- se quejaron a dúo Zelgadiss y Philia.

- Sí déjalos, se lo están pasando muy bien...-dijo Shilfild con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, y nosotros ¿qué hacemos?- preguntó Gourry con su tono habitual.

* * *

Continua en el Capítulo-4 **_"¿Qué hacemos ahora?"_**


	4. Capitulo4 ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?

_Fan fic de " Slayers " by Ameban y Natcha. Todos los derechos de autor están reservados a Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi y Tokyo TV, SOFTX; los personajes y el contexto. El argumento y personajes muy secundarios, son míos. Comentarios y opiniones, al final de la obra._

_Esta es un fanficion compartido escrito entre **Natsuky Ayanami **( Natcha es su ID en esta comunidad) y yo. Se trata de una comedia escrita de "Slayers" escrita entre por partes entre las dos: hay capítulos y escenas escritas por ella y otras por mí y el guión general está un poco hecho entre las dos. Intentamos que no se note qué ha escrito quién, así que adaptamos la forma de escribir de las dos para encubrirlo. La versión aquí expuestas puede no ser la definitiva, ya que la historia no está totalmente terminada. Pero ahora se trata solo de pasar un buen rato y reírse, así que los "flamers" y demás, que se hagan a la idea._

_A disfrutar..._

* * *

"¡Alejaos de mi!" 

**Capítulo-4 "¿Y qué hacemos ahora?**"

**--**

- Supongo que no podremos hacer otra cosa que esperar hasta mañana...-dijo Ameria.

-¡Ju!-exclamó Naga.

- Señor _Reeezo_. –dijo Martina- ¿Seguro que mañana _podreeeemos_ salir de aquí?-

- Sí, mañana todo habrá acabado. Eris y yo volveremos al mundo de los muertos y vosotros podréis abandonar esta quinta.-explicó.

- Estupendo, por vuestra culpa me van a rebajar el sueldo de un día.-se quejó de nuevo Luna.

- Me sorprende decir esto, pero Gourry tiene razón.-dijo Ameria- ¿Qué hacemos antes de matarnos entre nosotros?.. Ya veis cómo están dejando a Xelloss...-dijo señalando a la esquina.

- Hummm... –comenzó a decir Sylphell - ¿Qué os parece... jugar a algo?- sugirió alegremente dando una palmada.

- ¿Jugar?- exclamó Lina- ¡Vamos, Sylphell: esto es serio!-

- ¿Serio...?- la contradijo Ameria- Entonces qué hacemos mejor que eso; prefiero eso antes de ver como os peleáis entre vosotros- dijo señalando el rincón- Eso va en contra de la justicia.-

- Ameria, hay veces que parece que de verdad te gusta ser una princesita que solo sabe dar órdenes.- dijo Lina.

- ¡Mira quien fue a hablar!... ¡Pues si no fuera porque tú solo piensas en comer no habríamos acabado todos encerrados aquí!-

- ¡Si me hubieses dado el Sello de Seillon esto tampoco habría pasado!-

- ¡Eh, cuidado con pasarte con mi hermanita, Lina!- saltó Naga

- ¡Oh, vamos; un juego será divertido! –exclamó Sylphell - ¿Verdad que sí, mi querido Gourry?-

- "_¿Verdad que sí mi querido Gourry?"_- se mofó Lina- Esa es tu única defensa y lo único que sabes decir.-

- Pues yo creo que sí. –opinó el espadachín.- Venga, me apunto a lo que sea.-

- Sí, yo también- dijo Ameria.

- Y _yooo_ también. Zomelstherth me dará suerte con este _jueeeeego_.-se apuntó Marina.

Lina miró sorprendida a las princesas, el espadachín y la sacerdotisa.

- No puedo creerlo. Ya sois un poco mayorcitos para eso, ¿no?-

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo: estáis encerrados en una casa y lo único que se os ocurre exponeros a jugar como colegiales.-apostilló Eris- ¿Verdad que sí, mi Señor Rezo?-

- ¡Ju! ¡Otra igual que Sylphell!-dijo Lina son sarcasmo.

- Eso siempre será mejor que pelearnos entre nosotros, Lina.- dijo Ameria.

- Ella tiene razón, Lina.- dijo Sylphell.

- Bueno, sí... Pero quién va hacer cambiar de opinión al resto.-

Naga rió y seguidamente apuntó a Lina con el dedo.

- ¡Hay que ver qué críos que sois todos!- anunció con pedantería- A mí no me interesan vuestras tonterías, peor desde luego que no voy a dejar sola a mi hermana en esto... y por supuesto estoy dispuesta a jugar para vencer a Lina.-

- Gracia...-dijo Ameria.

- ¡Oh; Cephid!¡ con qué panda me he ido a juntar!-suspiró Lina. Entonces alzó la vista.- Esta _bieeen_; tenéis razón, siempre será mejor que pelearnos más entre nosotros.-

- _Entooooonces_ ya vamos a jugar Shilfild, Gourryyyy, Ameria y su _hermaaana_, Liiina y yo.-contó Martina- ¿Y qué pasa con los _demaaas_?-

- Tiene razón. —dijo Ameria y miró hacia la esquina- Zeeeeel, ¿quieres...?- pero calló de golpe cuando vio que tanto Zelgadiss como Philia y Vargaarv estaba sentados en el suelo jadeando profusamente. -¿Qué os pasa?-preguntó.

-No... No podemos... más. –explicó la quimera- Nunca pensé que diría esto pero... estoy cansado de tanto pegar... a Xelloss.-

- Estoy de acuerdo. –añadió Philia - Pero... luego podemos... continuar.-

- Me apunto... –concluyó Vargaarv levantando una mano como pudo.

Los demás les miraron un tanto sorprendidos y luego al rincón donde Xelloss aparecía como un auténtico guiñapo apaleado.

- ¡Me... _encantaaaa_... como se han puesto...!-exclamó el mazoku tembloroso.- Su...odio... es deli...cioso.-

Un gotón de sudor recorrió la frente de Ameria y Gourry dijo.

- ¡Eh, Zelgadiss, Philia ... ¿queréis jugar a algo?-preguntó.

Philia parpadeó.

- ¿Cómo..?, ¿jugar?-

-Síiii; jugar a un juego-explicó Martina- Así _podreeeeemos_ pasar el _raaaaato_ hasta _mañaaaaana_ que podamos salir.-

Philia miró al resto del grupo y luego al apaleado Xelloss: difícil decisión.

-No sé todavía.-

-Venga Philia; luego tú y los demás podréis seguir peleándoos con Xelloss.-animó Gourry

- ¿Jugar? ¡Hay mejores cosas que hacer que andarse con esas chiquilladas!-exclamó Zelgadiss.

- Venga, Zel, no seas tan gruñón.-le dijo Ameria- Luego podéis seguir sacudiendo a Xelloss... Total, a él no le afecta.-

- ¿¡Qué!?-exclamó Zelgadiss

- Pues claro que no, a él solo le afecta vernos con nuestros corazones llenos de felicidad y justicia.- explicó Ameria con naturalidad.- Pero no el odio que le tenéis.-

- Eso es cierto; es un demonio... –murmuró Rezo.

Zelgadiss miró fijamente con cara de asombro a la princesa de Seillon y el resto de gente dispuesta a jugar.

- ¿Y todos vosotros queréis jugar a algo divertido? -preguntó con curiosidad.

- Sí, y pasárnoslo bien.-explicó la princesa.

Zelgadiss volvió a mirar al mazoku aún arrugado en el suelo y luego a sus amigos. Si se lo pasaban bien y se reían mucho, entonces seguro que le hacían mucho más daño a Xelloss.

- Entonces me apunto... Pero _solo_ por fastidiar a Xelloss.-

-¡Bien!!-exclamó Ameria.

Philia vio como la quimera se levantaba e iba hacia el corrillo de jugadores, luego miró a Vargaarv y a Xelloss, el primero con cara de no creerse lo que veía y el segundo tirado por el suelo.

- ¡Sí!, puede ser una buena idea...-dijo poniéndose en pié- Además, me apetece un té y descansar un poco...-y se juntó con los demás.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-dijo el dragón antiguo.

- Vargaarv, ¿juegas tú también?-preguntó la dragona.

El dragón-demonio parpadeó.

-¿Yo?, ¿perder el tiempo jugando a chiquilladas con vosotros?-exclamó.

-Venga, Sr. Vargaarv... Será divertido.-animó Sylphell.

-Síiii, Sr. Vargaarv...Será un honor tener a alguien tan _apueeeeesto_ entre _nosoooootras_.-añadió Martina llevándose las manos a sus mejillas coloradas.

- ¡No empieces otra vez, Martina.!- se quejó Lina al ver que la princesa de Zohana ya le había echado el ojo al dragón-mazoku.

- ¿Yo?, ¿me decís que juegue con vosotros?-Vargaarv no se lo creía.

- Sí, por qué no.-dijo Gourry.

- Pe... pero si yo.. solo quería mataros a todos.-dudó.

-Hazlo por fastidiar a Xelloss, Vargaarv.-sugirió Philia .

El dragón dudó unos momentos mirando a unos y a otros, entonces se volvió hacia Xelloss y vio que parecía querer empezar a levantarse, caminó hacia él con un gruñido y le pateó las costillas.

- ¡Aayyy!... ¡Te falta odio, Vargaarv!-dijo el mazoku.

-¿Me falta odio?... ¡Pues ahora vas a tener algo mejor!-amenazó- ¡Voy a jugar y hacerte vomitar con mis risas de felicidad!-

Y sorprendentemente el dragón antiguo se unió al grupo.

Rezo y Eris les miraron a todos, el primero con una expresión casi de curiosidad científica.

- Creo que... yo también voy a jugar.-dijo el Monje Rojo.

- ¿¡Qué!?-exclamaron Lina y Zelgadiss a duo.

Rezo se encogió de hombros.

- Bueno... es cierto que es una chiquillada, pero no juego a nada con mi nieto desde que era pequeño y tengo curiosidad por el comportamiento de los dragones.-explicó.

Lina abrió los ojos.

- No puedo creer lo que oigo: yo aquí jugando con el Monje Rojo porque tiene ganas de examinarnos.-entonces se volvió hacia Eris- Y supongo que tú...-

- Si mi Señor va a jugar yo también jugaré.-dijo la discípula convencida.

- Os habéis propuesto fastidiarme, ¿Verdad?-gruñó Zelgadiss.

- ¡Oh, vamos, Zel... solo es para pasarlo bien!-dijo Ameria.

-E... esperad.- dijo Xelloss levantándose tembloroso- Yo también jugaré.-

- ¿Qué?-exclamó Philia - ¿ese namagomi también quiere jugar?-

- Naturalmente. –contestó el Sacerdote Bestia- No me voy a quedar mirando cómo me hacéis daño con vuestras risas... Yo también me reiré de vosotros.-

Y diciendo esto caminó hacia ellos con su habitual expresión sonriente.

- No contéis conmigo- dijo Luna- No pienso perder el tiempo con vosotros que bastante tengo con que me quiten la paga de hoy.-

Zelgadiss tembló al ver que otra vez volvía verse envuelto con sus seres más odiados; iba a decir algo cuando intervino Ameria.

- .. Parece que las peleas van a continuar mientras que jugamos.-suspiró.

-¡No te preocupes, hermanita!- exclamó Naga en tono prepotente- ¡Mientras que yo esté aquí, nada te sucederá! JOJOJOOJOJO!-

- No...No es eso, Gracia.-

- Mucho me tomo que Ameria tiene razón.- añadió Lina.

* * *

- Bueno... ¿y a qué jugamos? –preguntó Gourry con tranquilidad.- ¿Tú que dices, Sylphell?-

- Bueno... yo... no había pensado en nada concreto... –comenzó a decir- Pero creo que algo divertido sería "_Prueba o Verdad_."-

Los demás soltaron una exclamación.

- ¿Preeeba o Verdad? Oiiihg... Yo _preferiríiiiia _jugar a la _boteeeella_.-

- No te hagas ilusiones Martina... No creo que te tocase besar a ningún chico de los que están aquí.-se mofó Lina y la princesa de Zohana se ruborizó notablemente.

- ¡Eres _mala_, Lina Inverse!-

- No lo entiendo, ¿qué ha querido decir?-preguntó Eris evitando mirar a Rezo.

-¡Bah!-exclamó Vargaarv.

- Pues a mi me parece estupendo.-opinó Xelloss con su sonrisa- Así me podré enterar de todos vuestros secretos.-

- No te pases Xelloss si no quieres que te sigamos apaleando.- amenazó Zelgadiss.

- ¿Por qué? Me encanta cómo os ponéis conmigo cuando os enfadáis.-dijo el mazoku con naturalidad.

El Ma Senshi tembló.

- ¿Habéis dicho jugar a "Prueba o Verdad"? ¡Pues venga!-arengó ansioso de fastidiar a Xelloss.

- ¿Os parece bien?-preguntó Gourry.

- .. A mí todo ya me da igual.-suspiró Lina- Jugaremos a lo que queráis.-

- Bien, pues entonces sentémonos en el suelo y empecemos a jugar.-dijo Sylphell.

Y así lo hicieron todos no sin una mueca de perplejidad por cómo estaban sucediendo las cosas.

- Un momento.- pidió Ameria- ¿Seguro que así está bien?, ¿no habría que poner alguna regla? Somos muchos y hay muchos problemas entre nosotros.-señaló.

- Ameria tiene razón; si no hacemos algo, acabaríamos matándonos entre nosotros otra vez.-afirmó Philia .

- Esa es la idea...- dijo Vargaarv y comenzó a reír con histeria.

- Entonces, ¿qué _haceeeemos_?-preguntó Martina.

- Lo mejor sería seguir un orden de preguntas para que todos estemos en igualdad de condiciones y no haya problemas.- explicó Rezo y los demás le miraron sorprendidos.

- ¿Qué es lo que te propones?-preguntó Zelgadiss con un gruñido de desconfianza- ¿Es otro de tus retorcidos trucos?-

- No, mi querido nieto...-sonrió Rezo y Naga y Vargaarv dieron un bote al descubrir la identidad de la quimera- Mi idea es que nos sentemos todos en círculo con alguien al lado que sea de confianza o neutral e ir pasando la ronda a aquel que esté al lado de nuestro compañero... Así nadie podrá salir perjudicado.-

Zelgadiss miró sorprendido a su pariente; no se podía creer las aparentemente buenas intenciones de Rezo y lo mismo se puede decir de los demás que le conocían.

- ¿No podremos hacernos daño? ¡Pues vaya!-exclamó Vargaarv con disgusto.

- Opino lo mismo que tú-añadió Xelloss- Así ya no podré reírme de vosotros...-

- ¿Y cómo nos sentamos, Rezo?-preguntó Ameria con suavidad pero desconfianza.

- Pues...-

* * *

Continua en el Capítulo-5 _**"Eso se llama el Juego de la Locura"**_


End file.
